


Something There

by daisiesonice



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi expected to be a beta. Tsukishima thought otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

Yamaguchi expected to be a beta.  
He was tall enough to be a decent alpha but it just wasn’t in his personality and every time he looked at himself in the mirror and saw those awkward freckles he couldn’t see omega either.  
It was a logical process of elimination.  


When Tsukishima presented as an alpha, Yamaguchi was the least surprised. His friend just breathed natural alpha. He wasn’t a pack leader but Yamaguchi was still drawn towards him.  
Tsukishima was very casual about his status.  
Yamaguchi couldn’t say Tsukishima was completely respectful to omegas but he wasn’t totally nice with anyone, it wasn’t the fact they were omegas, Tsukishima was just rude to anyone who annoyed him.  
Or he just tested the boundaries for entertainment.

 

Even though Yamaguchi was unpresented Tsukishima still scent marked him. Not big public displays of affection, no, Tsukishima’s scent markings were rare and short. Sometimes the alpha would brush his nose in Yamaguchi’s hair and, when Tsukishima was half asleep, he’d sniff Yamaguchi’s neck as if searching for something they both knew wasn’t there.

 

A year went by.  
Yamaguchi and his mother, a beta, saw a doctor. They said Yamaguchi was just slow. It was rare but some people didn’t present until their early 20s. There wasn’t an easy or natural way to speed it up.  
His mother drove him home, she at least was reassured by the doctors words.

  
“Shit,” Yamaguchi swore at his playstation after dying again, he’d lose count how many times the boss had beat the shit out of him. He was so close, though… His phone vibrated. Good timing. He needed a break, “Tsukki? What’s up?”  
He heard heavy breathing and a groan, “Damn. Wrong number.”  
“Um… Is everything ok?”  
“No,” his friend replied, so honestly Yamaguchi knew it was bad, “I can’t even see straight.”  
Yamaguchi put him on loudspeaker and tied his shoelaces, “Ok, I’ll be over in 5. Just sit down for a while ok? Can you hear me, Tsukki?”  
“Yeah.”  
  
Tsukishima’s face was red, his glasses were skewed and he was sweating. He was a mess. He’d settled on the sofa. He was in a plain white shirt and boxers. He was ridiculously attractive.  
  
Yamaguchi walked into the chair, bashed his knee and cursed.  
“Hey,” his friend said. His friend, Yamaguchi reminded himself, his friend who probably needed some help right now.  
“Hey,” Yamaguchi touched his forehead and pulled away, “You’re burning up. I’ll get you some water.”  


Tsukishima watched him silently. He didn’t say a word, not when Yamaguchi gave him the water, not when he downed it all in one go. He still looked grumpy.  
“So… Do you have any meds?” Yamaguchi tried but noted his friend’s unfocused eyes. Would regular meds even help? Was it the flu?  
“Dunno,” was the reply.  
Yamaguchi told him to take a nap and searched the house.

 

He found some painkillers in the bathroom cupboard. But Tsukishima didn’t look like he was in pain. He pocketed them anyway and with a little bit of guilt and a lot of curiosity he searched Tsukishima’s parents bedroom.  
  
His dad was a beta and his mom was an omega. And as Yamaguchi pulled out a small plastic container, filled with white little pills, labelled ‘repressants’ it all clicked together.  
  
Back in the lounge, Tsukishima had his eyes closed and his eyebrows scrunched together. Maybe he needed the painkillers after all.  
“Tsukki, um, are you...A-are you on any pills?”  
“Huh?” the normally quick alpha said.  
Yamaguchi showed him his mother's tablets, “Like these?”  
He recognised them, “Oh. No.”  
Yamaguchi waited for him to put it all together. It took 3 seconds for Tsukishima to groan, take of his glasses and face palm.  
“Fuck my life.”  
Yamaguchi scratched his neck, suddenly feeling itchy, “Er, yeah, how’s that first rut feeling?”  
“Crappy,” he snorted and Yamaguchi hid a laugh behind his hand, “Shut up. I’ll laugh at you too when you have your first heat.”  
Yamaguchi laughed and put the painkillers on the table, “Yeah, sure, that’ll be never.”  
“What?” Tsukishima asked.  
“Come on, Tsukki, do you seriously think I’ll be an omega?”  
  
Nothing changed.  
It wasn’t like Tsukishima’s reaction, just a simple nod and a smirk, bothered him all week. It wasn’t like he imagined Tsukishima’s rut going differently… He didn’t wonder what Tsukishima’s knot looked like and he didn’t wonder what the alpha did when he left.  
He certainly didn’t have a shower that night, his finger hesitantly following the circle of his rim, for some reason disappointed he didn’t feel _something_ there.

  
The next time he saw Tsukki it was at morning practice. Yamaguchi couldn’t lie any more. Something had changed.  
  
They were in the changing room. Hinata and Kageyama were getting pumped up, arguing with each other and Tsukishima was watching, amused until the weird pair left.  
Yamaguchi pointed at the door. Tsukishima shook his head. They were the last ones there. Tsukishima locked the door.  
“So…” he gulped, “A-are you feeling better?”  
The alpha replied, “My rut’s over.”  
As usual there was no beating around the bush with him, “I guess that’s good. What was it like?”  
  
The moment he saw Tsukishima smirk he knew he’d asked a stupid question, “I’ve never jerked off so much in my life.”  
“Tsukki!” he blushed and didn’t make eye contact. Yamaguchi scratched his neck, feeling that weird itch again.  
“You asked,” he said and sniffed the air, “You smell that?”  
  
The alpha had a much more sensitive nose than Yamaguchi but he sniffed anyway and shook his head.  
Tsukishima stood over him and rubbed his nose in Yamaguchi’s hair. He’d done it before, it wasn’t anything special although he was taking much longer than usual.  
“You smell... weird,” Tsukishima said.  
Yamaguchi wondered aloud, “Maybe I’m getting sick. I’ve been feeling off so maybe…”  
  
Tsukishima lifted his friend’s hand away from the itchy spot and inspected it. For a second, everything was normal and Yamaguchi just longed to scratch it. Then, Tsukishima rubbed his nose along the sensitive skin and Yamaguchi blushed, again.  
His hands gripped his volleyball shorts but the feeling of the fabric in his hands did nothing to distract him from the alpha scent marking him in the most intimate spot yet.  
  
“Tsukki, maybe we should go to practice,” he said, amazed his voice sounded calm when internally he was like jelly.  
“You smell sweet,” Tsukishima explained, pulling away.  
“What do I normally smell like?”  
“Can you smell me?” he said and pointed at his neck.  
Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, “Why?”  
“Just do it, idiot. Copy what I did.”  
  
Being unpresented, Yamaguchi could only smell a muted version of what others did. It’s like being outside a club, the music is there but it’s not the same sort of feeling.  
It’s why whenever Tsukishima scent marked him, Yamaguchi was happy when it finished. He didn’t have the instincts or the ability to do anything in return.  
  
Tsukishima normally smelt like his body spray, whatever he’d had for breakfast and sweat.  
Yamaguchi reluctantly put his nose on his friend’s neck and sniffed, once, twice, a third time and he was certain Tsukishima didn’t wear vanilla body spray and why did he smell kind of like a rainy day? Did rainy days even smell or was Yamaguchi going crazy?  
“Oi, Yamaguchi,” the alpha said and tugged at his hair.  
He growled and kept scent marking.  
  
Tsukishima smelt very good. He was also the perfect height for Yamaguchi to put his hands on his shoulders, he didn’t have to stand on his toes to reach the alpha’s scent and Tsukishima, with a grunt, bent his neck to give Yamaguchi a better angle.  
  
Tsukishima put a hand on his friend’s hair, this time not pulling him away but encouraging. That was until Yamaguchi started licking.  
“Oi, slow d-” he said and felt Yamaguchi scrape his teeth on his skin. Tsukishima flushed and tried again, “Oi!”  
Yamaguchi pulled away but his hands remained on Tsukishima’s shoulders, eyes on the ground and blushing, now aware of himself, “Sorry, Tsukki. I should go home.”  
He teased, “Smelling like that?”  
“Is it bad?” he asked, fingers reaching towards the odd itchy spot on his neck.  
Tsukishima batted the fingers away, “No. Your scent gland is just sensitive. Stop scratching it. It’s a sign you’re presenting.”  
“I’m p-presenting? Me?”  
He grinned, “Want me to prove it?”  
Against his better judgement he replied, “Yeah.”  
  
Tsukishima’s teeth were gentle on his neck, he sucked at the sensitive skin, his hand buried in Yamaguchi’s hair so he wouldn’t move.  
Yamaguchi bit down on his lip, holding back a moan. He couldn’t smell the changing room anymore, it was all Tsukishima, all he could see and feel was the alpha in front of him. His eye fluttered closed, he moaned and felt Tsukishima pause at the noise.  
“Don’t stop,” Yamaguchi begged and tugged at the alpha’s shirt, “Tsukki.”  
  
But Tsukishima did stop, he backed off and put his hands in his pockets, “See?”  
“What?” Yamaguchi said, almost whining.  
He rolled his eyes, “How do you feel?”  
“Annoyed,” he snapped, “Why’d you stop?”  
“I’m being serious!” the alpha insisted.  
  
Tsukishima was flustered, Yamaguchi could see that much and wondered what he looked like. He focused on himself but it was hard to think of anything but the alpha in front of him and the way his neck still craved attention.  
“I feel… fine?” Yamaguchi shook his head, “Dizzy, I guess?”  
His breathing was uneven, he felt hot all over and his dick was uncomfortably hard in his boxers but there was no way he was telling Tsukishima that.  
“Just dizzy?” the alpha said with crossed arms.  
Yamaguchi laughed it off, “Yeah, I’ll be fine with some rest, right? I’ll just go home, then.”  
  
He stepped back to his locker and instantly regretted all his life choices, “Did I sit in something? What is that?”  
Yamaguchi felt his shorts, they were dry but his ass felt-, “OhmyGodTsukkidon’tlookatme.”  
He raised his hands over his face and tried to ignore the now obvious wet slick in his shorts as well as the alpha who had caused it.  
“Idiot,” Tsukishima said, “Just go home already.”  
  
Yamaguchi had never walked so fast before. He went straight past Tsukishima, mumbled an excuse to their captain and coach before shuffling out with a quick bow.  
He knew they could all tell. They were all of status, even an oblivious beta couldn’t ignore it, he was presenting and smelt of Tsukishima. They’d draw some weird conclusions but Tsukishima’s glare would silence it.  
  
The wetness in his boxers was getting harder to ignore and the memory of Tsukishima scenting his neck was warping into an uncontrollable fantasy.  
In his bed, he buried his face in the pillow and groaned. It was just too embarrassing, how could Tsukki tease him like that? And how could be so easily affected?  
He moved his hips and weighed the possibilities. He could just become a saint and an omega in the same day and never think about Tsukishima’s tongue again.  
“Screw it,” he muttered and pulled his pants down, morality and dignity be damned. His wrist covered his eyes and if he tried hard enough he could imagine the alpha was in the room with him.  
  
If Tsukishima was there he’d be on the bed with him, leaning over him…  
Or maybe Yamaguchi would be sitting in his lap, his hands on the alpha’s chest and shoulders, Tsukishima’s teeth on his neck, his knot showing early because Tsukishima was impatient.  
Yamaguchi moaned, the fantasy running wild, his dick leaking precum. In his daydream, Tsukishima reached his hand around to Yamaguchi’s hole, just like he’d done in the shower not to so long ago but this time there was slick and Tsukishima inserted one finger, slowly.  
  
Yamaguchi tried to copy it but it wasn’t enough. Tsukishima’s fingers were thicker than his. And even in his less than normal state he didn’t want to push himself too far. Plus, it wasn’t only his neck that was itching, his thighs, hips, hands, every part of his body that was changing.  
So he was lost in horniness, inexperience and longing.  
“Presenting sucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any omegaverse fics before so this is all for the sake of science, I swear.  
> I might continue this later but right now I'm not sure where I'd go with it.  
> Also, I am ridiculously uncreative when it comes to titles. I apologise.  
> Update: this fic got 124 hits in just over an hour so I will be making this a series. I'm doing this for the people.


End file.
